The Flames of Passion
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Greg catches his pants on fire and start a chain reaction. NickGreg Oneshot


Greg clicked the lighter, trying to snap the fire out as it came up. Each time it wouldn't go out, he'd repeat himself. He clicked the lighter back on, watching the flame, the flame reflected in his eyes.

He was a pyromaniac, and he admitted it. He pursed his lips awkwardly as the flames reflection danced in his eyes. Keeping his finger on the switch, he felt something on each of his shoulder and he lolled his head back over the seat, watching Nick as he gently massaged Greg's shoulder.

"How's it going, my little pyro?" Nick asked, bending over to kiss Greg's forehead, releasing his hands from Greg's shoulder, leaning over him when he pulled away, arms down on the back of the chair.

"Playing with fire," Greg smiled sweetly. "Maybe you're heart will catch aflame?" Greg said, even at the risk of sounding like a corny girl from the 80's or something.

"Or maybe your pants," Nick said, smiling over Greg, glancing to his pants.

"Way to ruin the moment, Nicky," Greg laughed.

" I wasn't ruining the moment," Nick said calmly, glancing to Greg's legs again, but his gaze stayed on his legs. "I was being serious."

Greg sat up quickly, the back of the chair bounding his up, looking at his legs. His pants were on fire!!! Greg cursed himself, feeling the intense heat on his legs now.

"Oh, shit!" Greg roared, the pain searing up his legs. The sight made his eyes burn with tears. "What should I do, Nick?!"

"Stay still, that's what!" Nick roared, his hands, with something circular and shiny in them, flying over his head, throwing something at sub-zero temperature at his legs, dousing the flames instantly. His pants were already black before the flames, but you could tell there were scorch marks on them, holes with brown rims now on each knee.

"Stylish and painful!" Greg squealed. "Huzzah!" He said, lolling his head back, wincing in pain, cursing to himself. "I'd rather be on fire now!" Greg almost shrieked, feeling the practically sub-zero waters soak him to the bone.

Nick arms around him instantly; he was hoisted up, letting his head roll back like he was dying. His hand that had once held the lighter stung insanely, and he rolled his head, lifting his hand up so he could see it. Little bits of red glass were impaled in his palm, his hand and shards covered in lighter fluid. He sighed silently, letting his arm droop again and his heads loll back once more, letting Nick carry him.

Nick set him down on the kitchen counter, laying him down gently. Greg let himself down slowly on the counter, and Nick reached for the brim of his pants, slipping his pants off with tender care. Greg hoisted himself up almost instantly, looking at Nick.

"Nick!" Greg shrieked. "This isn't the time for _that!_ What the hell are you doing?!"

"Checking for bruises and marks," Nick replied as he pressed down on a bruises area, making Greg grit his teeth together. "Well, you're fine, just some…" Nick paused, glancing up to Greg's boxers, noticing something he thought he would have noticed earlier… something _very_ obvious indeed! "Looks like Mr. Sunshine wants to say "hello!"" Nick said, quoting a scene from 40 Days and 40 Nights.

"Oh, get stuffed!" Greg grumbled. "I'd blame you for throwing that ice cold water on me in the first place! That's what started it all!"

"Hey," Nick said, looking to Greg's face, even though Greg was lying down. "You were the one who caught your pants on fire."

"Get stuffed!" Greg shouted again, opening his eyes to see Nick's face above his, a gentle blush crossing his cheeks.

"My little pyro…" Nick mumbled, pressing Greg back against the countertop with a kiss. Greg tried to mumble something back, something along the lines of Nick being a Texan, but he couldn't get the words out, and they just came out as a huffed moan.

Let's make this easy… Greg wasn't hurt, and, to be blunt, at least Nick picked Greg up before getting him naked on the counter.

* * *

_'Ello! _

_I got this idea from the episode "Bad Words" in Season Four, where Nick is talking with Greg about the pro chick that he thought was hot and Greg replies: "You dig chicks who dig fire?" Then after saying that, smiling at Nick like a guy flirting with his girlfriend._

_Which, I thought was pretty freaking hilarious._

_Besides… what's funnier than a pyro who accidentally caught his pants on fire (especially if they are professional… hehheh…)?_


End file.
